Albus Dumbledore and The Philosopher's Stone
by PdpGrgn
Summary: After his parents die, Harry Potter is left with his muggle relatives. What happens when the time for him to join Hogwarts coincides with the time the Philosopher's Stone needs protection at Hogwarts ? The first Harry Potter book from Dumbledore's perspective.
1. The Boy Who Lived

Chapter 1 : The Boy Who Lived

Albus Dumbledore was not a wizard who would normally be sad. In his opinion, there were very rare things that are worth being sad for. The death of James and Lily Potter was certainly one of them. That could be the reason why Albus looked so grave when his Deputy Headmistress appeared.

"Albus, is it true ?" Minerva asked.

"That, Minerva, depends on what you mean by _'it'_." said Dumbledore.

Minerva could see there was not that twinkle he usually had in his eyes, and he didn't offer her a lemon drop the moment she arrived - putting these subtle signs together she could conclude herself that Dumbledore was indeed sad. She knew very well that he was a man who was untouched by things most of the people find sad, so if Albus is sad, what she heard must have been true. Still, she had a faint hope that it was false. Lily was one of her her favourite students ever and James, as troublesome as he was in school days, had grown up to be a responsible and good man. They shouldn't have died.

"You know what I'm talking about Albus, " Minerva sobbed. "James and Lily - people say You-Know-Who killed them both - is it true ?"

"I wish I could say it isn't Minerva, but then I would be lying." Perhaps 'Yes it is' was too simple reply for the mind of the wise old Headmaster.

"And what about their child ?" Minerva inquired.

"Harry survived, Minerva. I've sent Hagrid to fetch him. We'll send him to live with his relatives. Lily's sister lives somewhere in Surrey." Dumbledore replied.

"But why with muggles ? He has his godfather Sirius Black. Did they get him too ?"

"Sirius is alive, Minerva. But the whole world knows he was the Potter family's Secret Keeper. He betrayed them and sold them out to Voldemort."

"But you said that at the last moment they switched from Sirius to Peter. And I'm sure Sirius would never betray James. Either of them would die rather than betray the other."

"Everyone thinks Sirius was the Secret Keeper. And that he killed Peter when he confronted him, along with 12 muggles who were in the surrounding."

"What ?" Minerva couldn't believe. "Sirius would never kill anyone innocent. I know him much better than you do, Albus. And since Peter was the Secret Keeper and surely he betrayed the Potters, it is possible that he was a Death Eater. He could have killed those muggles."

"There is no evidence, Minerva."

"You liar, Dumbledore. You have evidence but you don't want to reveal them. How could you let an innocent man be sent to Azkaban for crimes he hasn't committed. His best friends, who meant the world to him, were killed - and their son, his godson was attacked with the same intention. Sirius is a victim, Albus. You don't care ?"

"Minerva, if Sirius was a responsible person, he should have chosen to take Harry to safety rather than running after Peter. He won't be a good guardian to Harry. Harry will be in constant danger every moment. How can Sirius keep him safe if he cannot control his emotions and tempers?"

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ! DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT THOSE DAMN MUGGLES WILL KEEP HARRY SAFER THAN SIRIUS BLACK." Minerva roared. "And Potters' Will clearly mentioned that if anything happened to them, custody of Harry would go to Sirius, Remus, Longbottoms, Bones and Weasleys in that order, and also _specifically_ said that in no circumstances should Harry's custody be given to Lily's sister and her husband."

 **This is quickly getting out of hand. But I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the conqueror of Grindelwald, and the wisest Headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen. I have to deal with this another way. After all, when does the ability to perform wandless nonverbal memory charm come useful if not in such situations ?**

"You were saying something, Minerva ?"

"Oh, yes Albus. It's really heartbreaking that James and Lily were betrayed by _Sirius Black_. They trusted him enough to make him their Secret Keeper. James and Sirius were almost like brothers. It's so hard to trust people these days."

"It's sad indeed Minerva. I guess war does that even to good people."

"It is a little odd though that James and Lily didn't write a Will, given that they were hunted directly by You-Know-Who."

"I don't blame them, Minerva," sighed Dumbledore. "21 is an age when people write Wedding Vows, not Wills."

"You're right."

 **Huh, that was quite close. I should be very careful around Minerva.**

…. xxxxx ….. xxxxx … xxxxx …

Hagrid came with the boy. Dumbledore examined the boy. He had a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. Voldemort's Killing Curse didn't kill the boy but left a physical mark, and Voldemort vanished. There was something going on. Dumbledore was not sure what, but he had a theory, a guess. And Dumbledore was good at making guesses.

"Hagrid, you understand what to do, right ?"

"Yes Professor."

"Good. Now you may leave with the boy. I'll apparate to the location in proper time of your arrival."

"As you say, Professor." Hagrid obliged obediently.

Hagrid started the flying motorbike, which belonged to the innocent man who was being sent to Azkaban despite Dumbledore, the Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, having the evidence of his innocence. In the motorbike, Hagrid was taking the godson of the said innocent man to the place where his parents had specifically forbidden him to be given to in case something happened to them. Poor Hagrid had no knowledge of the truth behind the deaths of James and Lily, two people whom he loved so much.

When Dumbledore reached Privet Drive, Minerva was already there in her Animagus form.

 **Why is Minerva here ? Did she know I was coming here ? I should have asked that stupid blabbering giant not to tell anyone. When will he ever learn to keep his mouth shut ? Ok, I'll have to act normal. Deep breath -**

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

Minerva came back to her human form. "How did you know it was me ?"

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

"Yes, I noticed the celebrations too. You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news. I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"You-Know-Who is really gone, Dumbledore ?"

 **Should I tell the truth ? I guess not. People do not need to worry before it's time.**

"It does seem so."

"You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was searching his pockets for another lemon drop and did not answer.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "They're saying after he killed James and Lily, he tried to kill their son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."

 **And I'm not telling anyone my guess. Or the exact truth, which I'm sure I will soon discover.**

"Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name ! And you know what they are starting to call Harry ? 'The Boy Who Lived' ! "

 **'The Boy Who Lived' ! Well, it's catchy, and it's much shorter and easier than 'The Boy Who Probably Got Special Powers From Voldemort And Might Even Be The Container Of One Of His Horcruxes'. And it also doesn't reveal that Harry probably got special powers from Voldemort and might even be the container of one of his horcruxes. Merlin! How come these ordinary witches and wizards think of a better nickname for the boy than I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the conqueror of Grindelwald, and the wisest Headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen ?**

"Exactly, " said Dumbledore. "Being famous as a kid would only spoil him. That's why it is better for him to live here, growing up without knowing any of it until he is ready to take it."

Hagrid came with the boy in the flying motorbike, and Dumbledore placed him at Dursley's doorsteps with a note folded in his hands. As Hagrid returned in the same motorbike, Dumbledore and McGonagall apparated to Leaky Cauldron. It was filled with people who had come from all over the country, they all were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived !"


	2. Bringing Harry Back to His World

"ALBUS." The Headmaster's deputy charged yelling into his office.

"Dear Minerva, may I ask what is the reason behind your foul mood ? I was under the impression that you have been signing acceptance letters to the first year children who will be joining us this term."

"Yes, I am. And that is the reason which brings me here," Minerva said holding a piece of paper high in her hand. "What is this ?"

"If my old eyes have not failed me Professor, it looks to me like an envelope. A self-addressing envelope to be more precise, the ones we use to send acceptance letters to the first year students."

"And why does the one addressed to Mr. H. Potter has the address as _The Cupboard under the Stairs_? " McGonagall roared.

"The self-addressing envelope finds out the address of the recipient and fills it itself."

"I know how a self-addressing envelope works, Headmaster. I am demanding to know what you have been doing all the while when Harry Potter has been living in a cupboard under the stairs. Did you not know or you just acted like you didn't know ?" The rage in her voice was so high that if in her place was someone who couldn't control their magic, Dumbledore's office would have exploded into ashes.

"Well, Minerva, I hadn't exactly expected them to treat him like a prince."

" _Prince ?_ Since when does a boy need to be a prince to get at least a bed to sleep?"

"Calm down, Professor. Here, have a lemon drop. It will help."

"YOU SHOVE YOUR LEMON DROP UP YOUR …. I can't say where." The angry Deputy Headmistress barged out of Dumbledore's office with those words. Dumbledore was stunned.

…. xxxxx ….. xxxxx … xxxxx …

"Albus"

It was fifteenth time in the last week McGonagall was storming into Dumbledore's office, and each time the subject of discussion was Harry Potter.

"What's wrong again, Minerva ?"

"As you have suggested against my opinion, I have been increasing the number of letters everyday, but Harry Potter has not received any letter yet."

"Hmm.. I think someone should personally go and hand him his letter."

"Do you think so ?" McGonagall exclaimed "No offence, but this is the first I have heard a sensible idea from you about this matter."

 **I am full of great ideas. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the conqueror of Grindelwald, and the wisest Headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen.**

"Thank you, Minerva."

"Now that you agree Professor Dumbledore, I'm ready to leave right now."

 **There's no way I'm sending her to fetch Harry. She will kill me if she sees with her own eyes the treatment Harry has been getting.**

"No, Minerva. You don't need to take that much trouble. I will send someone else," Dumbledore said. "And if you meet Severus on your way back, tell him I am calling him here."

…. xxxxx ….. xxxxx … xxxxx …

"Headmaster. Minerva was saying you wanted to see me."

"Have a seat, my young man. Will you take a lemon drop ?"

"Have I ever taken one, Headmaster ?"

"No, but there is a first time for everything."

"Can we please keep aside the lemon drop and talk about the matter why you called me here ?"

"Severus, I want to ask you to visit a first year student and hand him his Hogwarts letter and explain him about magical world."

"Doesn't Minerva do this thing ? Are you making me the Deputy Headmaster ? Thank you Professor. Can I delegate the task to some other teacher ? I'm not in the mood to meet a muggleborn student before the term starts."

"Yes, Minerva usually does this, but I don't want her to visit this particular student. No, I'm not making you the Deputy Headmaster. It also means you don't have to thank me. You cannot delegate the task to anyone else, and finally the student is not a muggleborn."

"Who is the student ?"

"Harry Potter."

"I don't want to go." Severus sneered.

"I'm asking you to do this as the Headmaster."

"Then I am informing you, dear Headmaster, that it is not a part of my job description – which means your authority as a Headmaster cannot make me do it." Snape would not bend down so easily.

"It wouldn't do you good to defy me, Severus. You know very well that many people, including those at Ministry, suspect you are a Death Eater and my protection has saved you from going to Azkaban. And while I may not have the authority to force you to visit Harry Potter, I do have the authority to make a rule that every teacher should wear robes that doesn't hide their left arms."

"You can't threaten me Dumbledore. You haven't protected me because of mercy, you need me."

"You are not irreplaceable, young man. I can find other decent Potion Masters."

"Potion Master ? You'll find much better than me, Dumbledore. But that's not what we are talking about and you know it too. You can't find a spy as good as me. I don't know why but you strongly believe that the Dark Lord will return someday, and when he does, do you think that he would fall for it if Sprout suddenly decides she wants to join him ? You need me as a spy, so I am not afraid of your empty threats."

 **Merlin, another rebellious teacher ? Wasn't Minerva already enough to deal with ? Now who should I send ?**

…. xxxxx ….. xxxxx … xxxxx …

Dumbledore knocked the door of Hagrid's hut. The half-giant was feeding his big dog. He opened the door and was surprised to see the Headmaster standing in front of his door.

"Professor ! What a good fortune for me that you come here."

"Hagrid, I have an important job for you. Can you do it ?"

"It will be my pleasure do anything for you professor. What is it ?"

"You remember Harry Potter ? It is time for him to attend Hogwarts but he hasn't received his letter. I want you to give him his letter, explain him things he doesn't know and help him to buy his school stuff."

"I get to go to bring Harry Potter ? I will do it Professor. I will happily do it." Hagrid jumped with joy

"You shall go on his eleventh birthday."

"That's even better. I will make him a cake."

…. xxxxx ….. xxxxx … xxxxx …

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore softly. "You know what to do, right ?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore. Go to the address in the envelop and give Harry his letter tonight."

"Good." nodded Dumbledore. "And take him shopping to Diagon Alley tomorrow. He doesn't know anything about the magical world. Take him to his vault in Gringotts, and let him take some money to buy the things he need for school."

"I will leave now and do exactly as you said, Professor"

"One more moment, Hagrid." Dumbledore stopped the big man. "When you're at Gringotts, retrieve the contents of vault seven hundred and thirteen. Here, take this letter. I have given instructions to the goblins in it. Make this business private."

"As you say, Professor. Now I'll leave."


	3. Securing the Stone

The four Heads of Houses, Hagrid and Quirrell were gathered in Dumbledore's office. Each of them had received a note inviting them to Headmaster's office saying there was an extremely urgent matter, but no one knew what the matter was. About half an hour after all of them had gathered and been waiting silently, Dumbledore rose from his chair and began to speak.

"I have invited all of you because there has arisen something urgent."

"How urgent can it be, Headmaster, if it takes _thirty minutes_ for you to start the discussion after all of us have arrived ?" Snape said in an irritated tone.

"My apologies, for making you wait. Before we discuss the matter, would anyone like a lemon drop ?"

When no one spoke and Dumbledore looked disappointed, Sprout felt sorry for him and came forward. "One for me please, Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore handed a lemon drop to Pomona, took one himself, and began to speak.

"As I was saying before, an urgent and important matter has arisen. My friend Nicolas Flamel told me earlier that someone was threatening him and he was afraid they were after the Philosopher's Stone. He asked me to help keep it secure. You all must have heard of the recent beak-in attempt on Gringotts. So I have decided it will be kept at Hogwarts."

"What ? At Hogwarts ? If someone is after the stone, won't it be dangerous for the students if we keep it at Hogwarts ?" Flitwick protested.

"And the term starts in a few weeks." Sprout added.

"Where exactly at Hogwarts do you think we can keep it ? Your office ?" McGonagall asked.

"No, that will be too obvious." Dumbledore calmly said. " I'm thinking of the third-floor corridor on the right hand side"

"But children keep going there. If we have to guard it, we will need something dangerous. How can we keep something dangerous where children keep going ?" Sprout was very concerned.

"We will tell every students not to go there. I think I will include it in my speech at Welcome Feast." Dumbledore said.

"And you think they will listen ?" McGonagall was still not convinced.

"Well, I suppose I could make the warning sound more dangerous. I'll add something like 'a very painful death'. That should do." Dumbledore said in a tone that indicated it was the end of discussion on that matter. "Now coming back to the reason why I invited you, I want each of you to add your protection to the Stone. We shall begin from the innermost and move outwards."

The group of teachers stared at the Headmaster and then looked at each other's face. Everyone was confused. Dumbledore continued to speak. "Now I want each of you to do your work secretly such that no one knows what the other has added as a protection and how to get past it. Not that I mistrust any of you, but in times like this, it is better to not take risks."

"Of course. As if putting such a valuable item which is threatened to be stolen by someone who could break into Gringotts in the middle of the school filled with stupid and nosy children is not risky enough." Snape sneered.

"I agree with Severus on that." Minerva said. "And you say you don't want us to know what the others have put for protection, which I don't object to although I believe it could have been stronger if we worked as a team. If you really wanted to keep it that much of a secret, wouldn't it have been better if we didn't even know _who else_ was giving the protection ?"

"Now that you said it Minerva, yes, I should have done so. I didn't think it through." Dumbledore confessed.

"Obviously." Snape stood up and began to leave. "Call me when it is my turn."

"If you're so hurried, let's start with you." Dumbledore said. Snape stood up and did his job.

Dumbledore then asked Quirrell, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout to add their protection to the stone in turn. When all of them were done, he put a trapdoor and asked Hagrid to provide a monstrous creature to guard the trapdoor.

 **Well, it seems good. I am pretty sure it is Voldemort who is after the stone, but the protection is impenetrable. A three-headed dog that sleeps only when it hears music - who's gonna think of it ? Devil's snare which Tom probably learned about during his Hogwarts years, but who pays attention in Herbology anyway ? A charmed flying key – even with the brooms I insisted to be kept, I don't think he can get it, I'm fairly certain he didn't play Quidditch while at Hogwarts. A game of chess – Hmm.. He has a sharp mind but chess is a two person game and I don't think he has practice. He didn't use to engage in any recreational activities that required another person who would be unhurt at the end of the activity. Picking the correct bottle of potion out of seven – It must be impossible, even after the clearly explained clues in form of riddle that Severus put after I insisted. And troll - I'm sure he will be taken away by surprise, that's if he even makes it this far. Well, that's enough. If I feel like anything needs to be done further, I will do later.**


	4. The School Year Begins

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

Albus Dumbledore didn't pay attention to the rest of the things Minerva said. Why would he ? He was the headmaster and knew everything about the houses. He was lost in thought and when he came back into reality after hearing a loud murmur in the crowd, the Sorting had already gone beyond halfway and Harry Potter was walking towards the stool to be Sorted.

Dumbledore's heart skipped a bit. The last time he was so anxious when someone other than him was getting Sorted, it was a young Tom Riddle walking towards the Hat. He had gone to Slytherin, and he didn't grow up the way Dumbledore would have wanted. The boy had great potential. He used the potential, but for evil. And that boy, Tom Riddle, went on to be the most evil dark wizard in history, Lord Voldemort. And right now, there was another boy with a great potential – one who was prophesized as the boy with the power to vanquish Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore was getting more and more worried as the Hat took longer and longer to declare a house for 'The-Boy-Who-Probably-Got-Special-Powers-From-Voldemort-And-Might-Even-Be-The-Container-Of-One-Of-His-Horcruxes', or 'The Boy Who Lived' as everyone else said. Dumbledore was very nervous. If Harry's connection with Voldemort was as strong as Dumbledore suspected, he had a good chance to be sorted into Slytherin. Dumbledore didn't want his biggest hope of defeating Voldemort to be sorted in the same house as the many children of loyal Death Eaters, specially the spoiled brat that was the son of Lucius Malfoy. He almost jumped with joy when the voice came out from the brim of the Hat : "GRYFFINDOR!"

As the sorting ended, Dumbledore stood up. The Headmaster should welcome the students with a speech, it was the tradition. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words." But the words didn't come to him.

 **Oh, no ! What should I say ? Why is nothing coming to my mind ? I am exceptionally good with words, but why am I finding it so hard to say anything now ? Wow, I'm so happy that Harry Potter got into my old House Gryffindor. No, I can't say that out loud. I should keep the appearance that all houses are equal for me. Come on brain, think fast. Words, words, any words.**

"And here they are : Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

Thank you!"

Albus was relieved that he at least managed to pour out some words, but also slightly worried what the students might have thought because those words made no sense. But the food was served immediately and every student's attention turned towards the plate in front of them, so nobody cared about the Headmaster's nonsense blabbering.

"Headmaster" Dumbledore was startled by sudden whisper from Sprout.

"Yes, any problem Professor Sprout ?"

"The feast is ending."

"I can see that"

"Haven't you forgotten anything ?"

"I don't think so."

"What about the warning ?"

"What kind of warning ?"

"About the third-floor corridor"

Dumbledore understood what the Head of Hufflepuff House meant to say, and rose to his feet.

" Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

Dumbledore was about to sit down, but McGonagall gave a sharp glare indicating he still needed to say something more.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

A few students laughed but most were shocked. Dumbledore felt pleased with himself. The message was delivered. He was sure that no student would even think of going anywhere near the forbidden corridor after that clear warning. Dumbledore could see that Harry was seated near the Weasley prefect. Dumbledore was always confused with the names of the Weasley kids, there were so many, and one more had joined this year and seemed to have struck a friendship with Harry Potter. At the moment though, Harry was talking with the older Weasley – the prefect. Dumbledore called upon the students to sing the school song, and soon afterwards the students were heading towards their house dormitories, and among the much excited first years, there was one boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead – The-Boy-Who-Probably-Got-Special-Powers-From-Voldemort-And-Might-Even-Be-The-Container-Of-One-Of-His-Horcruxes (or as the rest of the wizarding world called, The Boy Who Lived).


	5. Snape and McGonagall

This year was surely going to be an unusual one. The famous Harry Potter was starting his Hogwarts education, and the Philosopher's Stone was being guarded at Hogwarts with layers of protection. For some reason, Nicolas Flamel had suspected that someone is after the stone, and he was right. There was a break-in at Gringotts and it was a good luck that Hagrid had just retrieved the stone from the vault only a few hours earlier. Dumbledore strongly suspected that Voldemort was involved, but he had no idea how. Was he back ? Did he succeed in getting a body ? Who helped him ? Could it be Lucius Malfoy ? Dumbledore felt very odd, it was a rare occurrence that he was full of questions - normally he was the man with answers.

"Good morning Headmaster" Dumbledore was startled when Snape entered his office and greeted him.

"Good morning Severus. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit this early in the morning ?"

"I have some matter to discuss. I deemed it important and couldn't wait until later."

"What is it ?"

"I think there's something wrong with Quirrell."

"You know what Severus, I think so too. He seems to have become leaner than he was before. But maybe that's because of all the walking he did during his 'adventure'. I have heard that overweight muggles also use walking as a means to reduce their weight. I'm fairly sure they call it morning walk."

"No, I'm not talking about his weight. I hadn't even noticed that he lost weight until you said it just now."

"So what is the matter about him that you find wrong ? Let me take a guess here, is it that he took the Defense Against the Dark Arts class ? Severus, I have told you enough times already that I won't give the DADA job to you. Not because I don't think you're qualified. I know that you could handle it very well. There are other reasons."

"Professor Dumbledore, I have understood it very well that I'm not going to teach Defense anytime soon. And while there is no doubt that I would do much better than any of the Defense teachers that have been here since I joined, and Quirrell probably is the worst of them all, ….."

"Quirrell is qualified for the job, Severus" Dumbledore interrupted. "He has learned a lot in the past few years he has been away. He has faced many dangers and overcame them all. He has met dangerous dark forces and defended himself. I'm sure he will teach from his practical experiences."

"I doubt he has learnt anything useful. It's more likely that he has forgotten what he already knew. Like speaking properly"

"Don't be so harsh on him. Merlin knows what dark forces he has met during his adventures. His stuttering may be a side effect of some of these encounters. Great learning, after all, comes at some price."

Snape sneered at that and spoke "Alright, I'm not going to argue any further about Quirrell's qualification. Looking at the trend that has been going on ever since I know, he's only going to be here for a year anyway. I'd rather focus on the thing that I actually came to discuss."

"Hmm.. Go on"

"There is something suspicious going on with Quirrell"

"What makes you think so ?"

"My arm, where the mark is, itches and burns slightly whenever I'm close to him."

"Oh.. is it so ? You're worried about such a small matter ?" Dumbledore began laughing "You're probably allergic to garlic."

"Garlic ?"

"Yes, the garlic he keeps in his turban. To ward off the vampire he met in Romania. Haven't you heard about it ? Half of the school is talking about it"

"Well, I've heard students guessing along that lines, but they are stupid dunderheads. Do you believe in such childish rumours spread by the good-for-nothing children ?"

"Children have the wildest imaginations, but in their imaginations they have the magic to unveil the truth that is beyond the understanding of grown-ups like us."

"I'm not going to waste my time arguing whether Quirrell's turban is filled with garlic or not, but I'm pretty sure that the itch and burn is not an allergic reaction."

"Hmm.."

"And I also noticed that Potter acts like something happens to his forehead whenever _he_ is too close to Quirrell."

Dumbledore's eyebrows raised on hearing this new piece of information, but quickly trying to hide it, he picked up a copy of _Transfiguration Today_ that was lying on his table and diverted the conversation elsewhere, "Talking about Harry Potter, how do you find him ?"

"He is – mediocre, arrogant as his father, delighted to find himself famous, attention seeking and impertinent –"

"You see what you expect to see, Severus", said Dumbledore, without raising his eye from the book in his hand. "Other teachers report that the boy is modest, likable, and reasonably talented. Personally, I find him an engaging child."

As he kept talking about Harry, Dumbledore's concern about the matter Snape discussed earlier kept growing until it was impossible for him to hide it. He turned a page, and said, without looking up, "Keep an eye on Quirrell, will you ?"

Snape left without saying a word, but there wasn't any need for words. Dumbledore knew Snape so well that a glimpse was enough to hear the unspoken words, "Yes sir, I will. At all costs."

Dumbledore looked at departing Snape and sighed with sympathy. He knew the weight hanging on the young man's shoulder. If being Albus Dumbledore had its burden, that was nothing compared to the burden of being Severus Snape.

…. xxxxx ….. xxxxx … xxxxx …

"May I enter, Professor Dumbledore ?" Albus looked towards the door and saw Minerva who was surprisingly calm today.

"Professor McGonagall, please do come in. You don't need to ask my permission to enter my office, which I'm sure you know very well because I don't remember you ever asking for it."

Minerva couldn't speak for a moment, then regained her composure and said, "Professor, I have come to discuss something."

"I hope it is not about Quirrell, I just had a livid conversation with Snape about him earlier today."

"No, professor, it is related to Harry Potter."

"Oh.. I had a conversation with Snape about him too, but I assume it is a different matter so please … go on"

"Today the first years had their first flying lesson, and there was some throwing and catching stuffs involved, and something happened and someone got injured …. Well, I didn't catch the full story properly, but the gist is, I saw Harry Potter fly on a broomstick, he was really good at it. I saw him from my window, he dove fifty feet to catch the thing that was the matter of the scuffle."

"It is quite unusual of you to come to me to praise a student for being good at something that is not even a part of your subject."

"Well, the actual reason I'm here is that I want to put him on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Seeker."

"That is completely the decision of the Head of House and the Captain. Have you talked with the Captain ?"

"Yes, and Wood is ecstatic about it."

"So why did you feel the need to talk to me about it ?"

"About the first-year rule."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"First years can't play on House team."

"All I remember from the rules is that first years _can't own broomsticks_."

"What do you mean ?"

"First years _can't own broomsticks_ , that's in the school rules, but there _isn't_ anything written about first years and Quidditch."

Minerva took a moment to let it sink in and then beamed, and rushed outside the Headmaster's office almost screaming, "So he can play on a school broomstick !"

A few seconds later, she re-entered blushing and said, "Sorry sir, I shouldn't have left so abruptly. Thank you for the idea. Have a good day Professor."

"Have a good day too, Minerva." Dumbledore couldn't resist smiling himself. He had a strange fondness towards McGonagall. She was, after all, one of his best students. He didn't want to think about one boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle, who had all the potential to be his best student, but made the wrong choices. And Dumbledore strongly believed that it was our choices that define who we truly are, far more than our abilities.


	6. The Troll in the Dungeon

Dumbledore was busy as usual with his multiple duties. There were very few cases at Wizengamot these days, and they were only minor ones, so his position as Chief Warlock didn't keep him too much busy. International Confederation of Wizards had gone relatively silent after the downfall of Voldemort. The most taxing of his positions was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Constant staff meetings, complaints, planning and so on. And he had his personal interests too – reading books, learning more about muggles (specially the sweets they ate), secretly following every games of Chudley Cannons. On top of that, he had one more thing to worry about this year – The Philosopher's Stone. At least no one had attempted to steal it –yet.

Days were passing by at Hogwarts. Students didn't see Dumbledore often, but it didn't mean that he was unaware of things going on. He was looking over everything, and getting reports from teachers and staffs.

Filch, as always, wanted Dumbledore to banish Peeves from Hogwarts, and to allow him to chain and whip students for detention. Dumbledore, as always, declined. He also kept complaining about the Weasley twins and their pranks. And he also told about the time when he was sure someone was running in the forbidden third floor corridor and almost caught them, only for Peeves to interfere and thwart his attempt, and thus repeated his request to throw Peeves out.

Pince talked about how often one Miss Granger from Gryffindor first year visited the Library, how good her tastes in books are, how she handles every book with so much love and care as if they were some delicate living beings and how she hadn't seen someone of that age so obsessed with books in a very long time.

McGonagall talked about how young Miss Granger from Gryffindor first year was successful to transfigure a matchstick into needle on the first lesson and that she hadn't seen anyone do it so properly on the first attempt in a very long time.

Flitwick talked about how young Miss Granger from Gryffindor first year was successful to not only levitate a feather on the first lesson but help her classmates as well. He didn't forget to mention that he hadn't seen anyone do it so properly on the first attempt in a very long time.

Sprout talked about how young Miss Granger from Gryffindor first year was successful to identify all the parts of the plants shown in her first lesson, tell their magical properties and how to take care of them. She also appreciated the fact that she hadn't seen anyone give such perfect answers on their first class in a very long time.

Dumbledore stopped Binns before he could talk about how Miss Grant handed in an excellent essay about goblin revolution, Mr. Perkins could never tell the difference between Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball, and Miss Pennyfeather always seemed to talk behind his back when he was teaching. After all, these were the students when Binns was still alive, and hearing those same reports year after year since he died had grown to be boring to the members of faculty who were still alive.

Quirrell talked about how one student from first year had answered his question perfectly and he was really impressed, but he admitted to have forgotten who the student was, their House, and what the question was.

And then, there was Snape. He began by complaining about having to teach a big bunch of dunderheads who hardly believe that Potions is magic as there is little foolish wand-waving involved. The dunderheads who don't appreciate the subtle science and exact art of potion-making, who don't understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… Then he went on to describe how talentless and vain the Potter brat was, how the irritating Granger girl always had to show off by answering what isn't asked to her and how the fool Longbottom boy was a walking talking disaster that shouldn't be let anywhere near potions unless you want him to explode everyone someday. And he finished off by explaining how the young Malfoy from Slytherin first year had a natural talent, how he was modest and charming, and that he would accomplish great things some day.

 **This Miss Granger seems quite intelligent from these reports. Her friendship should be valuable to Harry. He has already made a good friendship with the Weasley boy. That will provide him one loyal friend from a good family who knows everything about the the traditions of the wizarding world. Now if he finds a friend with good brain, like this Miss Granger, it would assist him a lot it the fight against Voldemort. I must do something to ensure that Harry and Miss Granger become good friends. She is already in the same House as him, so it should be easier.**

The meeting adjourned because it was about top be time for the Halloween feast. Students and teachers were gathered in the Great Hall. It was the first feast of the year after the welcome feast. There were several decorations made in the Great Hall. Bats, candles, pumpkin and many other items. Students were seated in their house tables. Dumbledore was seating in the centre of the teacher's row, in the Headmaster's chair. Minerva was on her right, Severus on left. All the teachers were lined in the row except Trelawney and Quirrell. Trelawney missing was no big deal as she rarely appeared in the Great Hall, but where could Quirrell have been ? Just as Dumbledore was having such thoughts, the DADA professor came running into the hall. His face looked very scared, and he reached Dumbledore's chair and fell down stuttering, "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know."

Then he fainted.

There was an uproar. Every student was shouting and screaming. Dumbledore waved his wand and produced some purple firecrackers to grab everyone's attention and calmed the situation.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses to your dormitories immediately."

His orders well followed in an instant. Every prefects started rounding up their students and leading them towards the dormitories at once. They were still terrified and some were screaming, and some were making guesses as to how a Troll could have entered inside Hogwarts. He heard someone's theory that Peeves let it in as a Halloween joke, and considered that it is not completely unlikely. Maybe Filch's demand of throwing Peeves out were not completely absurd.

As every student went out of the great hall into their house dorms, Dumbledore signalled his teachers to go looking for the troll and take care of it and make sure that no one was hurt. At the same time, a strange thought came to his mind. What if this was a distraction ? When every students were crawled up inside their dorms and every teachers searching for the troll, that would be a good opportunity to go after the Philosopher's Stone. Dumbledore made a silent gesture to Snape to go towards the third floor corridor, and the former Death Eater understood at once.

Very soon, the troll was apprehended. How it was done was quite fascinating, according to Minerva's report. Miss Granger had apparently believed she could tackle the troll by herself because she had read all about them. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley came looking for her, found her just in time and saved her when Potter stuck a wand in the troll's nose and Weasley levitated the troll's club and dropped it on its head, knocking it unconscious.

Dumbledore noticed that after the event with the troll, Miss Granger was always seen in the company of Harry and the young Weasley.

 **So they are friends now. And I didn't even have to do anything.**


	7. Quidditch

Winter had approached. It was getting colder and colder everyday. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. The ground outside was covered with snow and frost every morning. Dumbledore sat on his office, drinking hot tea and looking out the window. He saw that children were flying in the Quidditch field. They were practicing various moves and skill. It meant one thing – Quidditch season had started.

Dumbledore looked at the schedule – Gryffindor vs. Slytherin was the game on next Saturday. Dumbledore remembered Minerva asking about letting Harry Potter play for Gryffindor, and Dumbledore was, at some level, concerned about the boy. The game between these two houses usually turned out to be a bit more physically aggressive and nastier than other matches. He often looked out from his window towards the Quidditch field and hadn't seen Harry much in the field when the teams were practicing. But it was possible that they were planning on Harry being a secret. Knowing the passion Wood had for Quidditch, it wasn't something unlikely for the Gryffindor Captain to do. Moreover, Dumbledore had learned earlier from Pince that Hermione Granger had checked out _Quidditch Through the Ages_ from the library, and being a muggleborn who wasn't interested in Quidditch, he had no doubt she had borrowed it for Harry, not herself.

The day of Harry's first Quidditch match came. Dumbledore could see that McGonagall was very nervous. She always expected the best from her students in everything. Dumbledore wanted to go to the field to see the game himself, but decided against it at the last moment. Everyone knew that he didn't use to go to watch Quidditch personally, so he didn't want others to think that he gave special preference to the Boy Who Lived. He was the Headmaster, and every student was equal to him. He could hear about the details of the game later.

And so, the game began. Dumbledore was in his own office, reading the latest issue of _Transfiguration Today_. The loud noise from the Quidditch field outside couldn't reach to his room in the castle. So he had no idea when the game ended. He was startled when McGonagall entered his room.

"Minerva, so the game ended ?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore."

"May I ask who won ?"

"Gryffindor. One hundred and seventy points to sixty."

"That means Harry caught the snitch."

"Caught would be an understatement. He nearly swallowed it."

"Interesting."

"Potter's broom started acting weirdly in the middle of the match, it seemed like he was being unable to control it. But just as he regained control, the snitch flew into his mouth."

"Harry is the youngest player in a century, it definitely makes his debut all the more historic and memorable. Where is he ?"

"I saw Potter, Weasley and Granger leaving with Hagrid towards his Hut."

"I have noticed that Harry is quite friendly with Hagrid. He was, after all, Harry's first introduction to the magical world."

…. xxxxx ….. xxxxx … xxxxx …

"Severus, what brings you here ?" Dumbledore asked the young professor.

"I remember you asking me to come after the game and report what happened. I would have come earlier but I didn't want to interrupt your discussion with Minerva."

"Ah.."

"And after what happened, I would have come even if you hadn't told me."

"What happened ?" Dumbledore asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Someone cursed Potter's broom."

"Did they now ?"

"The broom was trying to buck him off, it went swishing in air randomly, and spun around rolling over and throwing him off completely. He just managed to dangle by one hand."

"That sounds like – " Dumbledore was speechless and aghast.

"Yes, a dark curse. Whoever did it, didn't just mean to prank Potter or cause him to lose the game. There was an intention to take his life."

"Did you figure out who was behind it ?"

"Not yet. It is a powerful curse, a student below their N.E.W.T. years couldn't do that to a stick, let alone a Nimbus Two Thousand. I was casting the counter-curse and then all of a sudden my robes caught fire. When I realized, it broke my focus, but I guess my sudden reaction diverted the attention of the culprit as well, because Potter then regained the control of his broom."

Dumbledore sighed. "Severus, what do you think we should do next ?"

"Not allow Potter to play Quidditch ?"

"I don't think it would be wise to rob him off the joy of the game. And if the culprit is someone inside Hogwarts, which seems quite certain from the circumstances, they can make another attempt at anytime, irrespective of whether Harry plays Quidditch or not."

"No one would potentially dare to make a blatant and open move. With Quidditch, it is so easy to make it look like an accident."

"In that case, Severus, it would be even more dangerous to prohibit the boy from playing Quidditch, as it might tempt the assaulter to make the move at any other time."

"If you believe so, Headmaster, I insist on one thing."

"Yes."

"I should be the referee for Potter's next game."

"You hate Quidditch."

"I'm not particularly a fan of it, yes, but we both agree that the boy is in danger and the Quidditch game is a likely opportunity for the strike. Someone who knows the threat and can act competently to thwart it must be near him to protect."

"I can't disagree on that. If you do believe that you will be in a better position to protect him by acting as the referee, then I give you the permission."

"Thank you. Now may I leave ?"

"One small thing before you leave. Harry should be safe during classes and in his dormitory, but at other times, please make sure to watch over him."

"Understood."

"And try to be discreet about it."

"That's the only way I would do it."

"Have a good day, Severus."


	8. Mirror of Erised

Christmas was coming near. Hogwarts was often covered with snow. Even the lake froze solid. The Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. Dumbledore had found that prank quite funny. Very soon there would be holidays. Dumbledore had instructed his Deputy Headmistress to collect the names of students who would be staying at Hogwarts during the Christmas period. He looked at the list and saw Harry Potter towards the top of the list.

 **So he is not going to his aunt's home for Christmas. Shouldn't be much of a problem. As long as he returns at least once a year, which he definitely will, the protection should work.**

Dumbledore was quite surprised to see the names of the four Weasleys on the list too. But he didn't give it much of a thought and moved on. McGonagall and Flitwick were busy with Christmas decoration and Hagrid was bringing Christmas trees in the Hall. Dumbledore quietly went to his office. He had a Christmas gift to send.

Dumbledore packed the Cloak of Invisibility in a parcel and marked the name _'Harry Potter_ ' outside of it. Then he began to write a note to accompany with the parcel.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _This is an invisibility cloak. It is one of the Deathly Hallows and a powerful object. It has belonged to Potter family for a long time and I am returning this to its rightful heir, you. Use it wisely and it will help you in times of great need._

 _Merry Christmas._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Dumbledore looked at the note again, and decided that it contained too much information, more than what Harry needed right now. He tore that note and wrote another.

 _Harry,_

 _This invisibility cloak is a Potter family heirloom that your father lent me before he died. I'm returning this to you. Use it wisely, it is very powerful and useful._

 _Merry Christmas_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Once more, Dumbledore looked at the note, and thought that it would be best if Harry received it anonymously. So he tore the second note too and threw it away, and wrote another.

 _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you._

 _Use it well._

 _A Very Merry Christmas to you._

Satisfied with the final note, Dumbledore managed to have it sent to Harry on the Christmas morning before he woke up. The teachers and the few students who had stayed enjoyed the Christmas feast, and the students played throughout the afternoon while the teachers rested.

That day, as the rest of the teachers and students were enjoying Christmas, a tiny sting of loneliness hit Dumbledore's heart. He had always tried to suppress this feeling, bury it deep beneath the layers he had formed over his mind and heart over the years. But on some days, the feeling of loneliness would pierce through all those layers like the edge of a sharp sword and pinch his old heart. This was one of those very rare days. Overcome by the emotion, he did something which he knew was not a very wise thing to do – he went to the room where there was the Mirror of Erised.

 **This is not right. I know this is not right. The mirror does not show the reality, and what it shows me is impossible to happen in reality. But why, why am I unable to resist the temptation to look at it ? Is it because I know exactly what I see and deep inside my heart, I know I would give anything to see that one more time, even if it is just an illusion ?** **I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the conqueror of Grindelwald, and the wisest Headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen, should not be weakened by emotion and lose the sense of judgment like other wizards and witches.**

But in the end, he failed. His desire overcame his rationality. Defeated, he approached the mirror which was, as usual, magnificent. Just as he was about to step in front of the mirror, he felt some movement near the door of the room, and quickly cast a very strong Disillusionment Charm on himself. There was no one else in the room, but Dumbledore was not someone to be fooled by appearances.

 _"Homenum Revelio"_ Dumbledore casted non-verbally.

He saw Harry Potter, hiding under the Invisibility Cloak, entering the room. He walked in hesitatingly, he looked like he was trying to hide or escape from someone. Maybe Filch. He was James Potter's son after all. Harry seemed perplexed by the grandeur of the mirror. Dumbledore saw Harry walking slowly towards the mirror. The reaction on Harry's face and eyes was a clear indication that he was shocked by whatever he saw in the mirror. Harry stood there for a long time. Dumbledore, who had made himself invisible, stood there too, watching Harry. As Harry whispered something to the mirror and was about to leave, Dumbledore wanted to know what he had seen that made him stare so long.

 _"Legilimens"_ He didn't have to speak it aloud. It was easier than Dumbledore had expected. Whatever powers Harry had inherited from Voldemort, Occlumency wasn't one of them.

Dumbledore saw Harry's memory of the reflection in the Mirror of Erised. There were James, Lily, and others of Harry's family. What Harry desired most in the world was his family, his _real_ family. Dumbledore felt sad and sorry for the little boy, what he had gone through till now. He felt more sorry for what he would have to go through in the days to come. He couldn't change the boys' past, but Dumbledore wished he could prevent what the boy was supposed to endure. Alas, he couldn't do it – it was, after all, for the _greater good_.

When Harry left the room, Dumbledore left too. He knew that Harry couldn't resist the temptation to see his parents once again and would soon come back. He left a motion tracking charm on the door – he would be alerted whenever someone moved the door. The alert came just the next night, and Dumbledore straight away went to the room, once again in invisible form. This time Harry wasn't alone, he had the Weasley boy with him. Dumbledore didn't even have to read his mind to know what Ron saw in the mirror. The two boys, not knowing that they were being watched, discussed it loudly enough for him to hear. Dumbledore couldn't talk with Harry as he had planned due to Ron's presence, but he hoped Harry would come alone some time.

He didn't have to wait long. The very next night, Dumbledore was alerted once again of someone entering the room, and this time Harry was alone. Harry went straight to the mirror, and smiled looking at his family.

"So – back again, Harry ?" Dumbledore spoke, removing the Disillusionment Charm and making himself visible.

"I – I didn't see you, sir." Harry was startled.

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," Dumbledore said smiling, "So, you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that, sir."

"But I expect you've realized by now what it does ?"

"It – well – it shows me my family – "

"And it showed your friend Ron himself as Head Boy."

"How did you know – ?"

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," he said gently. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all ?"

Harry shook his head.

"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"

Harry thought. Then he said slowly, "It shows us what we want... whatever we want..."

"Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible."

 **I am not sure whether this much will be enough to convince him not to come back to the mirror again. Even** **I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the conqueror of Grindelwald, and the wisest Headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen, can't always overcome the urge to come here and Harry is just an eleven year old boy who has no memory of seeing his family alive. It's better if I remove the mirror from here, I can't let The-Boy-Who-Is-Prophesised-To-Have-The-Power-To-Vanquish-The-Dark-Lord-And-Was-Marked-By-The-Dark-Lord-As-His-Equal lose himself to the illusion given by this damned mirror. And I just realized how I can use it as an additional protection to the Philosopher's Stone.**

"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

Harry stood up.

"Sir - Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"

"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

Dumbledore was taken aback by the question. He hadn't expected this, so he didn't have a convincible false answer ready in his mind and he couldn't answer this question honestly either. So he said the first thing that his brain could come up with.

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."

Harry stared.

"One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."

The look on Harry's face suggested that he found it hard to believe, but he didn't ask anything further. That was a close escape.


	9. Dragon and Detention

The term resumed after the Christmas break, and the students who had gone home for the holidays returned. Students were busy with their classes, and Harry had Quidditch practice on top of that, so Dumbledore was assured that he wasn't thinking much about the Mirror of Erised or what he'd seen in it. Gryffindor's next match was against Hufflepuff, and Dumbledore had allowed Snape to be the referee for the match. Hooch was naturally upset, she had always been the referee in every match ever since she started her job at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was still worried after remembering what had happened at Harry's previous match, so he himself went to the field on the day of the match, just in case something terrible happens. He was also excited to actually see Harry playing, and wondered what new innovative way of catching the snitch he would discover other than catching with his mouth. To his displeasure, Harry caught the snitch normally and pretty soon, so the match didn't last long.

Dumbledore went to Harry, put his hands on his shoulder, and said quietly so that only Harry could hear "Well done. Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror... been keeping busy ... excellent..."

…. xxxxx ….. xxxxx … xxxxx …

Dumbledore was sitting quietly in his office when Snape entered.

"Professor Dumbledore", Snape greeted the old Headmaster.

"Severus. What brings you here ?"

"I think I know who is after the Stone."

"Who do you think it is ?"

"Quirrell."

"I don't know what you have against him, Severus, but I don't think Quirrell would do anything of that nature. We have known him for a long time, haven't we ?"

"Yes, but he doesn't seem the same as he was before he left and came back. He behaves like a completely different person from the Quirrell we all knew earlier."

"Any reason you distrust him ?"

"I have been keeping close eye on him as you have suggested. His activities look suspicious. I have seen him going outside the castle wearing hoods and masks, and sometimes to the Forbidden Forest. I even confronted him after yesterday's Quidditch match, but he pretended to know nothing."

"We can not take any risks. Continue keeping an eye on him, but don't rule out the possibility of someone else being involved. As for the Stone, be assured that it is completely safe. I have recently installed an additional protection that can not be breached by the one who is after it – whoever that may be."

…. xxxxx ….. xxxxx … xxxxx …

Weeks went by. Exams were coming nearer, so perhaps many of the students had started to take their studies more seriously, as there were fewer incidents of students breaking rules, playing pranks and earning detention. Dumbledore was enjoying a cup of hot tea when Minerva interrupted his silence.

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Minerva. You look exhausted. Please sit."

"Anyone would have been exhausted if they had to deal with what I dealt just now."

"What happened ?"

"I am yet to investigate the whole thing in detail, but from the bits and pieces I put together, I have figured out much of it. So Hagrid, believe it or not, somehow got a dragon egg and hatched it in his hut."

"Sounds like something Hagrid would do, I'm not surprised. An unwise thing to do, however."

"And then, Potter and his friends somehow found out about it."

"Hagrid might have told them himself. Keeping things secret, specially the things that he should keep secret, is an area where he desperately lacks skill."

"Whatever. They convinced him to send the dragon away to Romania. Charlie Weasley was to send his friends to take the dragon, and the plan apparently was for Potter and Granger to take the dragon to the Astronomy Tower to meet them."

"And Ron Weasley was not involved ?"

"I felt that odd too, and I did a little bit of investigating and found out that Weasley is at Pomfrey's with a swollen finger. Looks like a dragon bite."

"Hmm…"

"To make things worse, Malfoy found out about this and went out to have Potter and his friends caught, while Longbottom found out about Malfoy's plans and went out to warn Potter and Granger. Potter and Granger were, in the meanwhile, caught by Filch. I handed out detention to all four of them."

"And the dragon ?"

"It is not inside Hogwarts at this moment. Either it was never here, or if it was, it has already been sent off."

"I would bet on the second one. But Minerva, as the dragon is already away, it would be wise to bury the matter. We don't want Hagrid to get into any trouble, or Harry and his friends for helping him."

"I will not question the students any further about the matter, and act like I never knew about the dragon."

"Good. And I would suggest you to cancel the detention."

"And I decline the suggestion. Never have I ever cancelled any detention I have assigned, and I am not going to cancel this one. I know they, other than Malfoy, did what they did with noble intentions, but they broke school rules nevertheless. Letting them get away with it will send a wrong message. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some other duties to attend to. Good night, Headmaster."

Dumbledore felt something was wrong. Harry had the Invisibility Cloak. If he was doing something risky like that, he would be taking the Cloak along with him. It was odd that he and Granger got caught by Filch. He went to the Astronomy Tower, and saw the Cloak lying there.

"Harry must have forgotten it in a hurry. He is not quite used to it yet," thought Dumbledore. He picked it up and got a house elf to put it beneath Harry's sheets, pinning a note with it : Just in case.


	10. Through the Trapdoor

"Headmaster."

"Severus, good evening."

"I got the message that you wanted to see me urgently."

"Yes, please sit. You have told earlier about itching in your Mark, how has it been recently ?"

"Stronger than ever since that horrible night."

"And Harry ?"

"It has been hard to spy on him without letting Minerva get any hint, but I have heard him complaining a few times with his friends that his scar has been hurting more than usual."

"Do you know what this means ?"

"The Dark Lord is back ?"

"All I can say right now is that whatever form he is in, he is stronger than he has ever been since that night. He has not returned to his full power, but it is very possible that he is strong enough to make an attempt to do so."

"I don't understand."

"I fear he knows where the Philosopher's Stone is."

"I'm sure Quirrell has been working for him."

"Professor Dumbledore. Oh, Severus… Sorry to interrupt. I will come later."

"No, Minerva. Please come in. I have invited both you and Severus together because I want to discuss something with you at the same time."

"What is it, Professor ?" asked Minerva.

"Minerva, Severus, I have received an owl from the Ministry of Magic. The Minister wants to discuss something important over dinner and he wants me to reach early. I will return by tomorrow. In my absence, make sure that the two of you will look over Hogwarts. I sense some danger, and you know very well the special circumstances that demands unusually high alertness."

"Don't worry about it." McGonagall and Snape said at the same time.

…. xxxxx ….. xxxxx … xxxxx …

"Dumbledore. What a surprise. Please, welcome."

"Surprise ? What do you mean, Cornelius ? I came here at your invitation."

"I don't understand what you mean. I didn't invite you. Well – I don 't mean it the wrong way, you are welcome to visit me at any time and you don't need an invitation. I am actually glad that you came. Come, let's have something. Why not start with a light drink ?"

"Forgive me then, Cornelius, because it seems someone has tried to fool me into leaving Hogwarts. If what I am thinking is right, I must return immediately to prevent a very horrible thing from happening."

Cornelius Fudge was speechless as Dumbledore disapparated within a second.

As Dumbledore reached the entrance hall of Hogwarts, he met Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley rushing towards the owlery. If these two were here and Harry was not, then it could only mean one thing.

"Harry's gone after him, hasn't he ?"

The two children could only nod.

Dumbledore rushed towards the third floor and straight away went past the enchantments. He saw Harry and Quirrell gripping each other, both were screaming in agony. Harry was fading. Dumbledore quickly pulled Quirrell away from Harry with one wave of his wand and watched as both fell unconscious. He took Harry with him and went straight to the hospital wing. He had reached in time. If he had been a little late, Harry could have died.

…. xxxxx ….. xxxxx … xxxxx …

Leaving Harry in the hospital wing, where he was certain that Pomfrey would take good care of the boy and bring him back to health as soon as possible, an exhausted and worried Dumbledore went to his room. He immediately flooed Nicolas Flamel.

"Nicolas."

"Albus. How are you ?"

"Tired, but, as a whole, fine. How are you and Perenelle ?"

"We are fine too."

"Nicolas, I have some urgent and difficult matter to discuss with you."

"What's the matter ? You look worried." Nicolas said with a trembling voice.

"You remember that when you informed me of your suspicions about someone being after the Philosopher's Stone, I suggested you to keep it at Gringotts vaults."

"Yes, and I did exactly as you said."

"Well, I should have told you this much earlier – there was a break-in at Gringotts."

"WHAT ?"

"Luckily, I had got the Stone removed from there hours earlier, and kept it at Hogwarts with several enchantments and protections."

"Oh… I was so scared."

"But someone tried to steal it from there too. I managed to prevent it and the Stone is safe with me now."

"That's a relief, but who was the one trying to steal it ?"

"Voldemort."

"What ? If You-Know-Who is after the Stone, we can't let him have it. I can't even imagine what would happen if he gets it in his hands."

"That's a terrifying thought I wouldn't like to have either."

"Albus, the Stone is with you right now ?"

"Yes."

"Destroy it."

"But –"

"Just destroy it, Albus. It's too much of a risk."

"But you and Perenelle –"

"We have lived long enough already, and to be quite honest, it is getting monotonous. We have some Elixir here with us, and that should be enough to give us the time we need to take care of things that must be taken care of before we set out for the next great adventure."

And so Dumbledore respected the wish of his old friend.


	11. Questions and Answers

Harry's eyes opened on the third day.

"Good afternoon, Harry."

"Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick -"

"Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore. "Quirrell does not have the Stone."

"Then who does? Sir, I -"

"Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."

Harry looked around. He must have realized just now that he was in the hospital wing. He curiously looked at the pile of gifts lying in the table.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."

"How long have I been in here?"

"Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried."

"But sir, the Stone – "

"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say."

"You got there? You got Hermione's owl?"

"We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you."

"It was you."

"I feared I might be too late."

"You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer -"

"Not the Stone, boy, you - the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But your friend - Nicolas Flamel -"

"Oh, you know about Nicolas? You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."

Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face.

"To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all - the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."

"Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking... sir - even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who -"

"Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

Dumbledore decided that it would be better to answer this question truthfully. He couldn't lie forever, not after what happened recently.

"No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share... not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time - and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."

"Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me... things I want to know the truth about..."

"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."

"Well... Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"

Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.

"Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day... put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older... I know you hate to hear this... when you are ready, you will know."

Dumbledore was relieved that Harry didn't argue.

"But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

"Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign... to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

"And the invisibility cloak – do you know who sent it to me?"

"Ah – your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Useful things... your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here."

"And there's something else..."

"Fire away."

"Quirrell said Snape -"

"Professor Snape, Harry."

"Yes, him - Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?"

"Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive."

"What?"

"He saved his life."

"What?"

"Yes..." said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt... I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace..."

"And sir, there's one more thing..."

"Just the one?"

"How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone - find it, but not use it - would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes... Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them - but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

But he was unlucky once again. "Alas! Ear wax!"


	12. End of the Term

Dumbledore was restless on the night before the end of the year feast. As the Headmaster, he would have to give a speech, announce the House Cup results and say goodbye to the students. Dumbledore looked at the final points standing. Slytherin were at top, followed by Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor at last. This would be the seventh straight win for Slytherin. However, Dumbledore had other ideas. Harry and his friends put their lives at risk to protect the Philosopher's Stone. Well, it was safe even without them trying to protect it, but they didn't know that. This was an incredible thing for three first year students to do, and he wanted to acknowledge them for it.

 **What these three children did is an indication that they are going to be important in the war against Voldemort. I should encourage this kind of selfless heroism. What a better way to do so than giving them the recognition in front of the whole school, and letting them win the House Cup ? Okay, so they are one hundred and sixty points behind Slytherin. One hundred and sixty five should be just enough to win them the Cup. That's fifty five points each for three of them. No, I can't give them equal points – the other two may get the message that they are equal with Harry, I must make it clear that Harry is more important.** **The-Boy-Who-Is-Prophesised-To-Have-The-Power-To-Vanquish-The-Dark-Lord-And-Was-Marked-By-The-Dark-Lord-As-His-Equal cannot be equal with other random eleven year olds.**

 **Ron Weasley put himself in the path of danger to save Harry. He has proved his loyalty to Harry and shown that he understood that Harry's life is more important than his. Not surprising, a good chess player knows very well that some pieces often need to be sacrificed to win the overall game. With proper encouragement, he will be conditioned to believe that he needs to always do whatever is necessary to protect Harry at any cost. Fifty points would be a good deal.**

 **Hermione Granger, such a teacher's pet, deliberately broke rules to help Ron and Harry. She is also the smartest among the three of them and Harry needs someone with immense knowledge and memory like her. She would also be a good future wife for Harry if I eventually manage to find a solution where it is possible for him to defeat Voldemort without himself dying. She needs to be motivated to use her smartness for important things other than books and exams, and be encouraged with the idea that friendship with Harry Potter is more important than some school rules. Fifty points would be good for her too.**

 **That leaves sixty five points to be given to Harry. That would be a good encouragement for him to face any kind of dangerous situation to stop the evil from being victorious. That kind of learning early on in his life will prepare him to face Voldemort when the time comes.**

…. xxxxx ….. xxxxx … xxxxx …

When Dumbledore reached the great hall, the students were already gathered and so were the teachers. The hall was decorated in green and silver, the colour of Slytherin house. No one other than Dumbledore had any idea that it was going to change very soon.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...

"First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley..."

"...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. The Weasley prefect was screaming, telling other prefects that it was his youngest brother who had beaten McGonagall's transfigured chess set.

At last there was silence again.

"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

There was another burst of massive uproar from the Gryffindor table. They were jumping and shouting. Dumbledore waited for the noise to subside before continuing.

"Third - to Mr. Harry Potter..." said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet "...for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The uproar was much louder this time. The noise coming from Gryffindor table was so loud that it seemed an explosion had gone off. They were still shouting in joy when Dumbledore realized his mistake.

 **Merlin ! I gave only sixty points to Harry. Now they are just tied with Slytherin. The encouragement will be less effective if they only tie instead of winning the Cup. I was supposed to give sixty five points to Harry, how could I slip up ?** **I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the conqueror of Grindelwald, and the wisest Headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen should not be making such mistakes, specially after having practiced and rehearsed last night. I should think something quickly. I should give some points to a Gryffindor student before the crowd stops shouting. Who should it be ? Weasley prefect – What's his name ? Yes, Percy. No, I can't give him points. Two Weasleys getting last minute points in front of the whole school is a bad idea, it could** **encourage Arthur and Molly to start planning for more children. They already have more than they can afford. So who should I give point to ?**

At that moment, Dumbledore's eyes met Neville Longbottom's. Dumbledore had heard how he tried to stop Harry and his friends from sneaking out.

 **Poor Longbottom boy. With his parents in such a tragic condition, and Augusta putting so much pressure on the little boy, comparing him with his father who was such an excellent wizard and a great Auror, life must be really hard for him. Ten points at the end of the term will certainly cheer him up. But I can't simply give points to cheer him up, I need to come up with some explanation. YES ! I can finally use the quote I came up with to console myself and help me feel good about having to fight against Gellert. For the first time I get the chance to say it aloud in front of people and no one will know what I am referring to.**

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

And then the shouting and noise became unbearable. Everyone at the Gryffindor were celebrating joyously, with Harry, Ron. Hermione and Neville at the center, surrounded by everyone. There was a stunned shock and silence at the Slytherin table.

 **Maybe I should not have let the decorations be set up before announcing the last minute points. In retrospect, it looks a bit unfair for Slytherin to have them believe they have won the House Cup and celebrate it too, and take it away from them later. But then, it will become insignificant in the grander scheme of things. It is, after all, for** _ **the greater good**_ **.**

"Which means, Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, "we need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place.

Soon, the feast ended and the students got their exam results. It was time for the students to go to their homes until September. Dumbledore could see the children shaking hands, hugging each other, and exchanging goodbyes. Another year had passed, and it had been a quite eventful and abnormal one. Dumbledore, however, knew that this abnormality was soon going to be the norm – with The-Boy-Who-Probably-Got-Special-Powers-From-Voldemort-And-Might-Even-Be-The-Container-Of-One-Of-His-Horcruxes in school, interesting things were bound to happen.

One thing was going to be the same as always though, they would need a new teacher to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. With death now added to the list of things that have happened to the teachers of the subject, it was going to be more difficult to find a willing person this time.

As if he exactly knew what the Headmaster was thinking, Severus Snape stood in front of him and mildly smiled without saying anything.

 **Not yet, Severus. Not yet.**


End file.
